


velocity

by sunnysidedown



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: Collection of ficlets. Marked as complete but I'll add to it whenever I write something new.Chp1: Monty and Percy end up under some mistletoe(?).Chp2: Monty has a surprise for Percy. Modern AU.Chp3: Monty can't sleep because he forgot one important thing.Chp4: The first time Monty calls Percy 'Darling'.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to just make a collection of ficlets.  
> Patiently waiting until tggtvav will no longer be under uncategorized fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Percy end up under some mistletoe(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's July. Why am I writing about Christmas?

"Is that mistletoe?" Monty pointed.

Percy followed his finger with his breath in his throat. It was holly. Percy didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. He wondered how Monty even made that mistake because they looked nothing alike. Percy opened his mouth to tell him but was cut off when Monty continued, "Who puts mistletoe on a street lamp?"

Percy shrugged. He didn't bother to correct him. "It's winter. They put the decorations on everything. Now let's get back it's freezing out here." He began to walk away only to be snagged back.

"You're not going to kiss me?" Monty asked, a hand tugged on Percy's sleeve.

"No?" But he wanted to. He always wanted to. He just wanted to wait until they got out of the cold.

"Come on, we can't disobey the laws of the universe!" Monty said and moved his hands to pull on Percy's scarf forcing him to lower his head so that their foreheads touched. "I mean, don't you want to?" he whispered. His breath puffed out in white clouds and warmed Percy's face. It smelled like mint.

Percy licked his lips. Monty's eyes traveled down to them and then back up to meet Percy's eyes. Percy's heart beat a mile a minute and he could feel the blood rush to his face. Another breath hit his face reminding him to breathe. He thought he was going to explode.

And then Monty smiled but it wasn't the patented dimple smile. It was softer in the glow of the lamp and the dark of the night. His cheeks and nose were red with cold and his eyes reflected every joy in the world. His lashes were longer than he remembered them to be, his eyes brighter. The pink scars dotting the right side of his face snaked up to his hairline like the first flowers of spring.

Percy fell in love again.

He didn't know if it was him or Monty that closed the distance. Their lips were rough against each other, the cold and wind having sapped the softness from them. Monty pulled back and licked his lips as a poor replacement for lip balm.

Percy's hands made it to Monty's waist while Monty's hands snaked around Percy's neck. Monty licked Percy’s closed lips and Percy let him in.

An indeterminate time later, Percy leaned back, his lungs working overtime. He wasn’t cold anymore. Monty rested his cheek on his shoulder, his hands loosely played with Percy’s hair.

"Monty, that's not mistletoe.” Percy felt the need to clarify.

Monty looked up at him. He looked as wrecked as Percy felt. The slow smile that formed on his lips made Percy want to lean down and kiss him again.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there was this Roman dude who though mistletoe could be used as a balm against epilepsy? [(Source)](http://www.history.com/news/ask-history/why-do-we-kiss-under-the-mistletoe)  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. a song for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty has a surprise for Percy. Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MontyMontague](https://montymontague.tumblr.com/) got an [ask](https://montymontague.tumblr.com/post/163388292719/modern-au-where-monty-tries-to-learn-an-instrument) and just...took it? Real credit goes to the anon.

Monty walked across the living room to the dining room paused, turned, and walked back to the living room. If Felicity were there she would probably tell him to stop wearing a hole in the carpet. If Percy ever came home from his evening class, he would probably have grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch by now. Waiting was hard. Waiting was harder when you add nerves to it. He hadn’t been so nervous since he officially asked Percy out on their first real date.

Monty froze in place when he heard footsteps from down the hall. He held his breath when they neared the apartment door. The footsteps slowed to a stop. Monty checked the wall clock. Percy was right on time like normal. Keys jingled, the lock turned, the door opened.

“Percy, Percy! Sit! I have a surprise for you!” Monty grinned so hard his face hurt. He pulled Percy in as soon as he could reach his hand.

Percy laughed and stumbled through the doorway. “Woah there, what’s got you so excited?” Percy slipped his shoes off and followed Monty further into the apartment.

“I said it was a surprise. Now sit.”

Percy dropped his backpack down and sat down on the couch. “Does this have to do with why you’ve been disappearing Saturday afternoons?”

“Maaaaybe. Okay yes,” Monty called from the dining area as he dragged a chair to place in front of the couch. He then leaned over Percy and pulled out an acoustic guitar from behind the couch.

Percy raised an eyebrow. He did not remember that ever being there. “You learned how to play the guitar?”

“Yes,” Monty said and got comfortable in the chair. He began fiddling with the tuning pegs.

“Why?”

Monty paused in his tuning to give Percy a Look. “So that we can make beautiful music together obviously. Now shush, I’m going to play a song for you.”

“What song?”

“Well I heard it on the radio a while back and it reminded me of you,” Monty smiled shyly. His heart thumped with nerves as he took a few experimental strums. “I thought it'd be cool if I learned to play it.”

Percy smiled and settled into the couch. Monty looked rather handsome with a guitar in his hands. Monty looked up at him and Percy gave him an encouraging nod.

“So anyway it’s called Wonderwall.”


	3. goodnight you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty can't sleep because he forgot one important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm relapsing to my middle school music taste. You know that one song? [Goodnight Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BClFpTijh1Y) by Go Radio? Yeah I cried thinking about Percy and Monty.
> 
> Anyway, while writing _just be here now_ I needed some mindless fluff to pick at every so often (even though it's only like 400 words).

Monty turns onto his back. He turns onto his side and turns onto his stomach and turns once more to face Percy’s prone form again. Percy’s breathing is slow and even, moving the covers gently. A pillow is smashed into his face.

"Percy are you sleeping?" Monty asks quietly.

Percy's only reaction is a slight twitch.

"Perce you're awake," Monty prods Percy in the side.

"Go to bed Monty," Percy whispers into the pillows.

Monty pokes Percy in the side again. "I can't."

"It's..." Percy trails off. "What time is it?"

Monty looks over to the clock on the wall, lit up by the almost full moon. It is only... it is late. "Never mind. Go back to sleep." Monty tries to settle down.

"Nope, nope, I'm awake now." Percy turns onto his side to face Monty fully. "What do you want?"

Monty feels his face heat, thankful for the darkness. "Ah well you see..."

"You woke me for no reason?"

A nervous laugh escapes from Monty's lips. "That's not true!" A lie. "I had a question."

Percy grunts, his eyes droop close for a second before he forces them open.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow?" Monty makes up on the spot.

"At this point we won't be up in time for breakfast. What's your real question?"

Monty's face burns. He looks everywhere except Percy. "Ah, well. Never mind." He quickly burrows under the covers.

"Not so fast." Percy pulls at the covers until Monty is visible again. "You don't get to wake me and then run away." Percy pokes at Monty’s stomach until he laughs and scoots away.

"Stop, stop. Fine! We didn't have a goodnight kiss," Monty blurts out batting Percy’s hands away.

"We've kissed plenty before bed,” Percy shoots back.

"Yeah but we didn't have an official one."

"You're serious?"

Monty doesn’t reply.

Percy smiles softly. The moonlight coming through the open window reflects silver in his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He leans closer to Monty's face.

"Kiss me."

Percy does.

"Goodnight you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Monty calls Percy 'Darling'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr post by [effyeahtggtvav](https://effyeahggtvav.tumblr.com/) who posed the question: [When was the first time Monty called Percy darling?](https://sunnyupsidedown.tumblr.com/post/169446657056/when-was-the-first-time) 
> 
>  **Side note:** I marked this as complete but whenever I write new snippets, I'll add them to this.

Monty took a deep breath in, taking in the scents of grass and flowers and stagnant water that could only be found in his backyard. Percy sat beside him and he took that in too. The curls escaped from his ribbon, the freckles, the boy slowly turning into a man. Monty realized that he wasn’t really home until that moment. When it was just him and Percy out back by the pond. Monty reached and pressed his hands to both sides of Percy’s face.

“What are you doing?” Percy asked.

“Touching your face.”

“Yes but why?”

“Because I missed you darling,” Monty said with a trademark dimple smile. Except when the words caught up to him, his eyes dropped away from Percy’s and he stopped breathing.

Darling. He didn’t know when that word became synonymous with Percy. It was a dangerous thing to say out loud, but it felt so right when it passed his lips. He needed to look back to gage Percy’s reaction but courage was never something he was good at.

Gentle hands grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands back. “Monty you’re drunk.” Percy’s face was red from the pressure of Monty’s hands, but he didn’t look angry or disgusted.

Monty breathed. He rolled the word around his mouth and let it free again. “Am not darling,” he replied and if his words were suddenly a little slurred, neither one commented.

They fell into a comfortable silence and the sun made its way towards the horizon. The temperature dropped as summer tried in vain to shake the last bits of spring away.

Percy stretched and stood. “We should go inside,” he said, offering his hand.

Monty took it wordlessly.

Percy pulled until they were a hand span apart and Monty stopped breathing for other reasons. “Monty, it’s good to have you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Monty, Percy's face is red because he's blushing.
> 
> Also, Monty is on summer break from Eton.


End file.
